


Manhandle Gone Wrong

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam get jealous when Ravi Dhar interacts with Tommy on stage. Then sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandle Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for DaniBaby ([info]danigirl1992 ) who wanted a jealous Adam..I love you honey and I hope like this :)Prompt from danigirl1992: I was thinking of it being like, Adam gets angry about Ravi manhandling Tommy on stage. But then Adam tries to figure out why he's angry when he and Tommy are just friends. He realizes that he's jealous because he wants to be the only guy to do that to Tommy, and that he's in love with Tommy. So, Adam proceeds to tell Ravi that Tommy's his and then Adommy has sex.
> 
> Disclaimer: Adam owns Tommy, Tommy owns Adam, and everyone else owns everyone else as well. Its fiction folks, a figment of my own imagination ;) Totally wish I did own them though…and yes I would definitely share...lol
> 
> Warning: language, drinking, slash

Tommy had a gig with Ravi Dhar and asked Adam to come and see it. Adam told Tommy that he might not make it because he has interviews and the second album to work on. Tommy understands fully. Thing is, Adam just wanted to surprise Tommy and show up unexpected.

 

When Adam shows up, he gets a seat in the back so no one recognizes him. He texted Isaac and told him that he was coming and not to tell Tommy because he wanted to surprise him. When Adam sits down, a waitress comes up and asks him what he would like to drink.

 

“I’ll have a Tequila on the rocks, thank you.” After she brings back his drink, he takes a sip and settles in for the show that starts in 5 minutes.

 

He hears people catcalling and yelling. He looks up to see Tommy putting his drink on the speaker. He watches as Tommy pulls his pants up and then bends over to pick up his guitar. When Tommy strums out the cords to tell the other members of the band to get the fuck up on stage, Adam sees Isaac go to his drums. Before he sits down, he strips off his shirt. That makes Adam smile and remember Glam Nation when Isaac played shirtless. Isaac told him once that it was easier than having a soaked, smelly shirt on.

 

When the singer hits the stage and actually starts to sing, Adam laughs. He can’t even understand a fucking word of what the guy is even saying. All he does is sing/growl into the microphone and swing it around his body like a fucking rag doll. That’s not all he sees though.

 

When he looks over at Tommy, he sees his pretty kitty head banging to the music and it lightens up something in his chest. He always did that on Glam Nation. Even though it killed his neck, it was like his signature move.

 

Adam keeps his attention on Tommy the whole time, watching as Tommy’s slim fingers go up and down the strings. That Ravi guy goes over to Tommy onstage and manhandles him. He goes up and like grinds his fucking head against Tommy’s and Tommy let’s him. This feeling of like rage and hurt courses through Adam’s body, and he can’t quite put a name on it until he sees Ravi go up to Tommy again and grabs his neck. Adam sees red. He’s furious and jealous that someone is doing those things to Tommy when HE is the only exception. He is the only one aloud to grab Tommy onstage. He is the only one aloud to get near his face like that. He’s the only one who can bump into Tommy while he’s playing. He’s getting really jealous because he feels like he should be the only one aloud to do that to Tommy and having that Ravi guy do it is really pissing him off and bringing out the green monster inside of Adam.

 

When the second song comes on, he’s feeling like maybe he needs to talk to this Ravi guy. Kind of like stake his claim or mark his territory. Right in the beginning of that second song, the guy bumps into Tommy like three times and just won’t leave him the fuck alone. This is making Adam even more jealous. He’s about to lose his cool.

 

Adam gets a smug look on his face when Tommy seemed to have had enough of Ravi and shoves him away from him when he is playing. Pride washes through Adam, thinking that Tommy is his. Wait where did that come from? Tommy isn’t his per se. Well he is, in like a best friend sort of way. This really big feeling, like possession of his love, courses through his body. Did he just say love?

 

No, there is no possible way he’s in love with Tommy. That thought changes when he sees him interacting with Ravi again. He is head over heel for the little rug rat and didn’t even know it? Okay so he kind of knew it but pushed it back. Tommy is straight, he can’t claim him as anything but his friend. No matter how much he wishes he could tear him apart in his bed, he can’t.

 

When the stripper gets up on stage, Adam takes one look at her and the only thing he can see is her hair. It looks faker than Lady Gaga’s. When she goes up to Tommy, he can see the look of um yeah go away please, trying to perform here on Tommy’s face.

 

Adam can see the little interactions between Tommy and Isaac during the songs and it makes him smile. He is so happy that Tommy and Isaac found a friend in each other. He loves his Glamily. He loves Tommy’s smile. They are few and far between but he still loves them a lot.

 

When the show finally ended, Adam is glad that he kept his cool. He heads over to the side of the stage where Tommy, Ravi and Isaac are talking. He snakes his arm around his waist and can feel Tommy melt into it.

 

“Hey Glitterbaby, you were awesome up there tonight.” His words are a little clipped but he tries to hide it with an smile. Tommy turns around in his embrace and hugs him back.

 

“Hey Babyboy! I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you, but it seems like I’m the one who got surprised.” Adam looks over and glares at Ravi who, for the record, doesn’t really seem to notice anything but Adam Lambert standing in front of him. He extends a hand.

 

“Ravi Dhar, it’s nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you.” He pointedly looks at Tommy who snuggles into Adam’s side even more.

 

“Adam Lambert, I could say the same, but I really didn’t like the whole grabbing the pretty kitty thing.” And he so didn’t mean to say that out loud, except that yeah he did. Tommy shoots him a holy shit are you kidding me look, and he smiles tightly at him and pulls him further into his side. Tommy goes plaint instantly and Adam kind of likes the way they fit together perfectly.

 

“Hey, Adam glad to see you made it.” Isaac pipes in, seeing the tension. Adam sends him an appreciative smile. Then he looks down at Tommy.

 

“Tommy can I talk to you for a second please?” He gives a stern come on look and walks towards the exit. When he gets outside he can feel Tommy behind him. He turns around and pushes Tommy up against the wall, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Tommy instantly melts into it and moans a little. Adam pushes harder until he has to pull away so they can breathe. He goes straight towards Tommy’s neck and starts to suck a mark into it, angrily spitting out, “You’re mine! All mine! No one else’s.”

 

“Are you jealous of our interaction on stage?” Tommy says smugly. Adam kisses the smug off his face and kicks his feet apart, bringing his thigh between Tommy’s legs and pushing, making Tommy grind onto it, moaning wantonly.

 

“Yes, I did. Like I said before you’re mine Tommy Joe.”

 

“Yes, yours, always.” Tommy bites out between a grunt.

 

“Now I want you to go back in there and tell them that you are leaving, then I want you in my car because I am taking you home with me and fucking you speechless.” He moves away from Tommy then and Tommy stumbles forward and to the entrance of the club.

 

When they make it back to Adam’s house, he doesn’t even get the door closed before Tommy attacks him, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him into another bruising kiss. Adam takes over and Tommy fully lets him.

 

Adam starts saying things through the kisses like so jealous and mine and thought you were straight.

 

“I tried to tell you on the tour. I practically threw myself at you and you didn’t budge.So what was I supposed to think? Do you remember Paris?” Tommy says.

 

Adam will never forget Paris. They were high as fuck and Tommy just fit so perfectly next to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him like his own personal octopus. He remembers Tommy asking to please baby, let me suck you off. Wanna try it, please! He seriously thought it was the weed talking but obviously not.

 

“Yeah, you were really fucked up.”

 

“Is that all you remember? You don’t remember me begging to suck you off? Unzipping your pants and you stopping me, telling me I didn't want this and that I was really high?”

 

“You were really high. What was I supposed to do? Let you do that? I would have felt like shit in the morning if you would have regretted it, or worse; you being pissed at me. I can't have you mad at me Tommy.” Adam slumps against the wall; all the jealousy and anger seeping out of him.

 

Tommy pushes against him and claims his lips in a soft and sweet kiss. “Yes, because I wouldn’t have been angry or regretful.”

 

Adam returns the kiss, taking Tommy’s jacket off. Tommy pulls away. “Now, you gonna keep your promise and fuck me speechless?” he starts walking towards the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

 

Adam moans and goes a little weak in the knees. He pushes off the walk and races to the stairs, grabbing onto the rail to keep himself from falling when he missed the first step. Tommy giggles and turns to run up the stairs. Adam’s faster; he catches Tommy by the waist and hauls him over his shoulder, smacking Tommy’s ass when he bangs into his back with his fists; yelling, “Put me down fucker!”

 

Adam only obliges when they get to his room. He tosses Tommy onto the bed and starts to work his clothes off, putting on a little show for Tommy. Tommy is scooting up towards the headboard and shimmying out of his pants and shirt.

 

When all clothes are off, Adam gets onto the bed and stops, moaning when Tommy spreads his legs slutty wide.

 

There’s a question Adam wants to ask, but he doesn’t know how to word it correctly. He tries anyways. “Are you –“ not the right way to start. “Have you –“ and what the fuck? He can do this. “Am I – fuck! “

 

“Yes, okay? Yes!” Tommy says.

 

Adam groans.

 

“What, do you think that I saved my ass cherry for you or something?” Adam just moans in response. Tommy laughs.

 

“Aww how cute.”

 

“Shut up. So you haven't done anything before?”

 

“I tried the whole blowjob and handjob thing, just not the ass cherry. I was ‘saving myself’ for you.” He actually did the whole quotation marks thing.

 

“Good. Now where were we?” Adam gets between his spread legs and strokes his thighs with his hands. He bends over and kisses Tommy, who wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him down on top of him.

 

Adam starts to work his way down his body. He gets to his neck and sucks a nice little mark into it, soothing it with his tongue. He goes further and sucks a nipple into his mouth. When it stands to attention, he moves lower to his hips and sucks a mark there also.

 

“I want to suck you. Can I please?” Adam asks, eyeing his cock like a lollipop. Tommy just groans out as his answer and thrusts his hips upward.

 

Adam grabs a hold onto his cock and licks it from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head, gathering up the precum that’s leaking out of his slit. He wraps his lips around the head and lowers down, sucking a little as he goes. He repositions himself, so he can work a better angle when Tommy’s head hits the back of his throat. He moans, sending vibrations all the way through Tommy’s body, making him arch off the bed and pull Adam down further onto his cock. He can feel it when Tommy is about to come.

 

He pulls off, earning a whine from Tommy, and gets into his night stand for the lube and a condom. He slicks up a finger and just circles Tommy’s hole before he lightly pushes. “Breathe baby, let go.”

 

Tommy relaxes a little and Adam pushes past the tight ring of muscle, slowly working his finger in. He adds a second finger when Tommy gets used to it, scissoring open his hole and stretching it to accommodate his large dick. When he adds a third finger, Tommy bares down on it and starts to fuck himself onto Adam’s hand.

 

Adam feels that he’s ready so he removes his fingers and puts the condom on, using the rest of the lube. After he coats his dick, he grabs a pillow a lifts Tommy’s hips up, positioning it underneath him.

 

Adam spreads Tommy open even more and then positions his cock at his entrance. He pushes in slowly, feeling the tight ring give way. When he’s finally balls deep in Tommy, he gives Tommy a second to adjust.

 

“God Adam, burns. Feels so good. Move.”

 

And Adam does. He slowly rocks in and out, pulling back until only the head of his dick is in Tommy and then pushes back in, feeling the muscle tighten and relax. He groans and speeds it up a little, thrusting a little harder and faster.

 

“God, you look so gorgeous. All spread out under me, taking my cock like this.”

 

Tommy moans and thrusts back onto his cock. “Adam, I-I’m close. Faster.”

 

Adam thrusts faster and reaches in between them, grabbing Tommy’s cock and stroking along with his thrusts. Tommy falls apart under him, coming with a vengeance all over his hand and down his stomach. Adam follows suit, feeling Tommy constrict his cock, milking out his orgasm.

 

After they catch their breath, Adam pulls out and discards the condom. He gets a wash cloth and cleans Tommy up. Then snuggles close to him.

 

“We are definitely doing that again, just so you know.” Tommy says when he snuggles into Adam, resting his head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his midsection.

 

“Yeah, and next time you have a gig with Ravi, I will be sure to let you know I’m coming. Warn him that I will fuck him up if he grabs you like that again.”

 

“Oooohh I got a bossy and jealous boyfriend.” Tommy says through his sleep fogged brain. Adam just wraps his arm possessively around him.

 

“Yes, you do. And don’t forget it.”

 

“Mmmmmm, love you Babyboy.”

 

“Love you too Glitterbaby.”

 

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this ;)


End file.
